Herbert
Herbert *'Number': 60903 (formerly 903 and 4874) *'Class': LNER Class V2 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Darlington Works *'Built': 1940 *'Configuration': 2-6-2 Herbert is a Gresley V2 that lives at Copley Hill. Bio Herbert was built at Darlington in 1940. Not much is known about his past, but sometime in 1950, at New England shed, he backed into a signal box when a bull got out of its box. This caused him to be afraid of cattle. Herbert was soon repaired at Doncaster Works, and was brought to Copley Hill when the Foreman needed an engine to pull heavy goods trains and passenger trains. When he first arrived at Copley Hill, Sir Ralph did not appear to like him, claiming that as he was a mixed-traffic engine, he wasn't a proper engine. However, Herbert was called to take Sir Ralph's train after the latter failed with hot axleboxes, and he managed to complete the run 2 minutes early. When Nigel arrived at the yard, Herbert was upset that he didn't seem to notice him. However, the two engines soon became friends when Nigel 'saved' Herbert from some stray cows. Like the rest of the engines, Herbert was confused when Scott accused Sir Ralph of being an impostor, but was also amazed at the truth behind Sir Ralph as well. During this time, Herbert was spending more time away from the yard on goods duties. When Nigel was in need of repairs, Herbert volunteered to do Nigel's suburban passenger runs, as he was worried about his friend. He was most upset when Nigel was moved to the Out of Use line, and even more upset when he saw that Nigel had disappeared the next day. Luckily though, he was delighted when Nigel returned, but ever since Stephen warned the engines about the Modernisation Plan, Herbert has become rather worried about it, but whenever the subject is brought up, he pretends to be asleep. Persona Herbert is a very shy engine, but he is also quite friendly, and likes to help other engines out. Basis Herbert is based on a LNER Gresley V2 2-6-2 engine, or more specifically, the real No. 60903, which was cut up in 1963. Livery Throughout the series, Herbert has been painted in British Railways brunswick green. It can be presumed that when he was first built, he was painted in LNER wartime black. Appearances Episodes *A Great Problem Goes West! (not named) *Veto a V2! *Hawk, Aye! *Nigel, Herbert and the Cows *Hand of the Fair Maid! *Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine! (does not speak) *Christmas, 1952 *Scott and the Herring Gull (does not speak) *Birds of a Feather *The Legacy of Gadwall *Hawk Eyed! (mentioned) *Suburban Tank *Silent Night *Day of the Deltic *The Parting of Ways (cameo) *Great Scott! *Fowler's Ghost *"The Ghosts of Engines Past" *"Tornado and the Last Run to the Cross" Trivia *Herbert's model originally had No. 60800 Green Arrow's identity. *Herbert, like Nigel, is named after his designer, Herbert Nigel Gresley. Gallery Nigel Herbert and the Cows1.jpg|Herbet blocked by some cows Veto a V2 1.jpg|Herbert at the station Herbert2.jpg|Herbert arrives Veto A V2Night.jpg|Herbert at night Veto a V2!4.jpg|Herbert and Allen Great Scott1.jpg|Herbert with Scott Category:Tender Engines Category:Copley Hill Residents Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Gresley Designs Category:Eastern Region Category:2-6-2